She Knew Him
by Jennifer Scott
Summary: The girl who knew Cesar before the event meets up with him after seven years of believing he was dead.
1. Chapter 1

She knew him. She had known him since before the Event. She had known him since her first day of college.

They met under an oak tree, still growing strong and proud considering that it had been planted when the university was built over a hundred years ago. It was a cool evening; signs of winter were rapidly approaching, though she wore no jacket. She was used to the cold, though everyone else said that the winters here were worse that she knew. She was reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" for her English class when he showed up.

He was tall with naturally tanned skin and black hair that defied gravity. He was wearing mostly green with a vest. He threw his lab coat on the ground before he passed the tree. His face was dark, muttering quite loudly, angry at something. Something she knew she wouldn't understand. She couldn't resist the opportunity.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" she asked, standing up and closing her book.

He turned slowed and turned around. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He glared at her, almost making her wish she hadn't challenged him, but stood her ground. He walked over to her. "They are all idiots."

"Most college students are."

He looked confused for a moment before answering hastily. "No, not them. The others. They won't listen to me. They think they know everything-"

"You're sure we're not talking about college students?"

His face showed a mix of emotions ranging from annoyance to laughter. "I'm positive. But they sure act like it."

"So who are they?"

"The other scientists working on the project. All old and can't hear."

She couldn't help but chuckle and this seemed to bring a small smile out of him. They both sat down as the last of the sun's rays fell behind the horizon. He began to explain that he worked on a project here with his parents and a bunch of other brilliant scientists. They were trying to successfully build nanites. She knew she wouldn't understand, but still listened. He made it sound so incredible, all the amazing things they would be able to do.

"How will the body react towards it?"

"What?"

"If the body reacts poorly to it, treats like a disease, then it wouldn't have worked."

"Oh, well that. We're working on it."

She laughed, though it still bugged her deep down inside.

"So, senorita, what's your name?"

"Kyara. What's yours?"

"Dr. Cesar Salazar, at your service."

"Wait, _doctor?_ You can't be older that 25!"

"23, actually. And I'm brilliant."

"Cocky, too."

They laughed the night away. They talked until they could no longer see each other's faces, only hear their voices. The stars shown over them, glittering their blessing over the meeting of those two.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex was tired of getting vague answers from Cesar about his past. He wanted a straight answer, or rather, an answer that didn't lead to more questions.

Cesar's ship was bizarre to say the least. Even after two years of walking around inside of it, Rex still never had a clue where anything was. It was more luck that he found Cesar's personal computer.

"There has to be something on here," he muttered to himself. The gentle whirring of the computer turning on made Rex smiled. Finally, he might be getting somewhere.

On the screen was one little message. _Password?_

Rex groaned. He hadn't thought this far ahead, let alone what it might be. Rex raised his head as a thought ran through it. No, it couldn't be that easy.

_Contraseña. _ Password in Spanish.

It was.

Rex was slightly overwhelmed by the realization that he had access to everything. A bunch of the stuff on the computer was boring science stuff, but after a few minutes of snooping, he found a file. _Mis Recuerdos_. He opened it.

They were a bunch of pictures. Rex saw one of his parents and Cesar at age five. He found one of Cesar and himself moments after he was born. He saw a picture of himself, dressed in jeans and a small t-shirt covered in cars. He could only have been six or seven in the picture, carefully holding a little brown bird that had fallen out of its nest. He had the biggest smile on, with his two front teeth missing.

Then there was one picture which sparked more curiosity in Rex than the other. It was a picture of Cesar just before the Nanite Event. He was wearing casual non lab clothes and standing right next to a girl, a few years younger than him. She was smaller than Cesar, but striking with her dark red hair and cheery smile. The way they leaned against each other, Rex knew this was someone close. He looked down at the title. _Mi Amor_. Rex was right.

He printed out a picture. It wasn't long before he found Cesar. He was wearing his usual clothes that he wore all the time with his goggles on. He was working on something, but Rex didn't know what or cared.

"Cesar?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything, hermano."

Rex never got the chance to ask. A siren went off and he heard his name being called over the com system.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been almost a year since Kyara and Cesar had become a couple. Not to mention how long it took him up the courage to ask her out to dinner. During those three years, Kyara knew he was just waiting until she graduated before proposing. It was what she wanted after all.

She was putting on the last of her make-up when she heard a knock on the door. 6:50. He was early. She finished up, rather hurriedly, and answered her door. He was standing there, with a casual suit on, but no tie. He hated ties, and hated wearing one at work.

"You're early."

"You're stunning."

"Apology accepted."

"Can we just walk tonight?"

"Where to?"

"You'll see."

Kyara shrugged and followed him. She enjoyed it when he was mysterious, but knew that tonight, something was bugging him and he needed to get something off his chest. She hoped it was only work. She knew that it was becoming more and more stressful for Cesar, and tensions were rising. She hoped it was getting better and he would start to act more like himself.

She recognized the oak tree under where they had first met and had their first kiss. It was as tall and strong as ever. The bright green leaves were beginning to grow again after a long winter. It was full of good memories that Kyara would treasure for the rest of her lifetime, even after she had grown old and senile. This tree would always symbolize the happiness she felt with Cesar.

"So what's up?"

"Kyara, I don't know how to say this."

She took his face with her gentle soft hands that always calmed Cesar and kissed him. "Just tell me."

He took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye, aware of the effects this would have on them both. "I can't see you anymore."

Kyara felt her heart shatter. Her hands dropped and she froze, unsure of herself anymore. She couldn't even speak.

"W-why?" She managed to sputter out. "Cesar, if something's wrong, then we should just talk about it rather than not deal with it."

"It's for your own good."

"Please…" she whispered with a tear crawling down her face.

"I'm sorry." He walked away from her.

She sat there, numb for hours, until her roommate came and found her. When seeing her friend, Kyara broke down and cried. Her friend comforted her, letting her shoulder get soaked with tears. She was unaware of a single word coming from her sobbing roommate's mouth until they both reached the room.

"Why Cesar?"


	4. Chapter 4

They were people attacking the base. Perhaps a dozen or so, but they were all as trained as Six, taking out many of the white soldiers while making it very, very difficult for Rex and Six and anyone else take them down.

"What do they want from us?" Rex shouted over the noise of things breaking.

"Don't talk. Focus." Six answered.

"But-" Rex was cut off as one of the intruders kicked him in the face. "Oh, come on! Seriously?"

The attackers were taking ground, forcing Rex and Six to retreat back. They reached Cesar's lab. "Hey, bro, time to leave." Rex called in the lab.

"What? Why?"

A single intruder walked forward and knocked Six unconscious when he tried to subdue her. She walked slowly towards Rex, though he already had his Smack Hands out. She stopped, but continued walking. Rex swung at her, but she neatly ducked and soon had him pinned against the wall. Rex struggled, but her grip was firm. Cesar cried out before coming at her. He hit her shoulder, giving Rex what he needed to escape her grasp. She turned around, freezing only for a moment when she saw Cesar's face.

She stood in the doorway, motioning to them to follow. Rex, tired of being played around, just had to follow. Cesar, being the older crazy brother he was, looked in his lab for something before following Rex's suit.

She led to where her group had first attacked. Rex stopped, suddenly cautious of whatever trap she had planned. Cesar ran into him, causing both of them to collapse. The girl took advantage of this and grabbed Rex, put him over her shoulder and ran into her sleek black jet that she had come in. She tossed him in the hangar and looked back at Cesar, daring him to retrieve his little brother. He took the challenge. She neatly sidestepped, and closed the hangar door, trapping both of the Salazar brothers.

Rex, shaking his head to focus, glared at the girl. "Who _are_ you?"

"Who do you think, love?" The girl took off her mask, revealing bright pink hair. Rex looked in the corner. There was her guitar. No, it couldn't be.

"Five?"

Five locked both of the brothers into a holding cell meant for barely two. She had tossed them a few pillows and blankets, suggesting that they get some sleep. It will be a long time before arriving at their destination.

"Five, why are you doing this?" Rex asked, hoping to convince her to let them go.

"You mean other than the money?"

"Well, yeah…" Re had forgotten about that.

"Actually, I'm doing this as a favor for my friend."

"Wait, you're not getting paid?"

"Oh, I am. But at a discounted price."

"Why?"

"She needs you to help cure her son."

"I thought all E.V.O.s were cured."

"Backlash, or so I'm told."

"So that's why you need Cesar."

"Actually, I'm getting paid to bring you. Cesar was just a bonus."

"Wait, why Cesar?"

"Funny, she mentioned those same exact words when he left."

"Five! Enough!" A voice came through the door as it opened. Rex recognized the woman who walked through. It was the girl from Cesar's picture.


	5. Chapter 5

She was older than in the picture but carried the same aura of authority that Rex had thought. Cesar gasped when he saw her and froze. Rex looked at his brother, wondering why he had never seen him this way. The woman walked up to Cesar and slapped him, leaving a bright red mark on his face. Cesar didn't even react, only whispered something Rex couldn't catch.

"I should've done that a long time ago." She walked out, with Five following.

Cesar sat down as the door closed, still shocked by the appearance of seeing this woman. Rex walked over.

"Okay, so what's the deal with her?"

"You wouldn't remember her…"

"She's the girl from the photo."

Cesar looked surprised. Rex sighed and pulled out the picture with a sheepish grin on his face. "I was looking through your computer. You should really get a better password."

Cesar took the picture and smiled. He looked more relaxed than he had been since Rex met him. He sighed, deciding to tell Rex the truth.

"Her name is Kyara. We met at her college. I was angry at the other scientists working on the Nanite Project. It was the early days; so much of it was theoretical. I left to get some air and met her. She listened. My entire life and I never knew anyone who would listen to me like she would. I could tell her anything. We became a couple." Rex couldn't help but snicker here, which earned him a glare from Cesar. "We fell in love. _Mi amor_. I had even started to work of the courage to propose, but then work became difficult. The other scientists began to scheme and the Consortium got in the way. I ended it to protect her. I left her just before the Event happened so she wouldn't get hurt."

Up in an observation room, Kyara and Five were watching the feed. Kyara was stiff, still angry at Five for bringing Cesar aboard when she heard that last line. _I left so she wouldn't get hurt._

"Awwww," Five couldn't help herself.

"He should've just told me," she muttered almost too quietly to be heard.

"Would you tell him if you got involved in some pretty heavy stuff?"

"If I felt he could help, no."

"So just go down there and apologize. Seriously, you two were the only couple I actually respected in college. The others were just awful."

Kyara was silent, trying to figure out how to proceed.

"Well, I guess she moved on." Rex was saying. "Five mentioned that she had a son."

Cesar seemed surprised by this, as if this was the first time her heard it. He never got the chance to reply, because the door opened. Kyara was standing just inside with her black clothes that matched what Five was wearing earlier. Cesar went up to her, standing closely, but far enough away not to imply anything. They looked into each other's eyes, reading years of lost words. Cesar opened his arms and hugged her tightly. After a moment of hesitation, Kyara hugged him back.


	6. Chapter 6

They were all up in the cockpit. Rex thought it weird seeing the plane autopilot itself. Kyara sat down, beginning to fly it manually. She was focused, trying not to make eye contact with Cesar. Rex tried to break the tension.

"So… You want me to cure your son?" Not the best move. Kyara stiffened, not wanting to talk about him with Cesar in the room. Rex could only imagine the words left unsaid between them.

"Yes," she said coldly. Rex couldn't even imagine why she wanted kids. "After you cured everyone, several people began to notice that their immune systems weren't working. Their bodies had become dependent on the nanites and without them, they aren't doing too well."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I thought that was obvious." Five walked in, causing Rex to jump. "You need to cure him."

"C- Five, where do you want a drop-off?"

"Here is good."

Kyara smiled slightly. "Parachutes are in the launch bay."

"Okay. Are we still good for Friday?"

"Yeah. I'll bring the guns." Cesar and Rex stare at Kyara and Five. Five laughs and leaves.

One minute passes.

Five minutes pass.

Ten minutes…

"So, where are we going?" Rex asks eventually.

"Mediterranean."

"Rex, can Kyara and I have a minute alone?" Cesar asks.

"Okay…"

The door closes with squeal, leaving a tense atmosphere behind. Cesar inhales, preparing to speak when Kyara turns the plane back on autopilot and cuts him off.

"Life moves on Cesar. What do you want to talk about?"

"Moving on. Who's the father?"

"He's dead and I would rather not talk about."

"You always said communication is the best thing in a relationship."

"We aren't _in_ a relationship Cesar. You left me. Remember? You left me for seven years. I only found out that you were still alive half an hour ago. You can't expect us to pick up where we left off. "

"It was for your own good!"

"I don't care. I would rather we have stood side by side through everything than leave to protect."

"Mi amor-"

"No, Cesar." She turned back to pilot the plane. Cesar felt his heart ripped out when he saw tears slowly falling down off of her face. He left without saying another word.

Kyara was left alone again. When the door closed, she broke down, sobbing. She let out everything once more. She felt her heart break all over again. How could he do this to her? How could he expect her to fall into his arms when she has a son and possibly another one on the way?


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, but this one turned out to be a bit of a ramble. It's long though!**

They all met up after about ten hours in the hangar. Kyara had changed from her all black suit into shorts and a light cotton shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun with curls escaping. She was tense, uneasy with seeing Cesar again, but also a small bit of happiness was there. She tried to push it down, but she knew this would eventually prove futile. Cesar could still see the tear stains on her cheeks, but the make-up she wore helped hide it.

As the plane landed down, all the worries Kyara had felt when she first set out on this mission returned. Her anxiety about little Rostam would live after Rex's attempt to cure him. She knew that it would probably mean reactivating his nanites, something that could very well be impossible. She sighed. What happens here today well happen, whether she wants it to or not. She stepped out of the hangar.

The warm heat made her eyes close instinctively. She saw a small group of people. These had become her friends and family since-

_Since he had left her. A week had passed since what people were calling the Nanite Event. Her roommate Carrie insisted she come with her to somewhere in the middle if the Pacific. Kyara agreed, simply hoping for something to distract her from,_

_No, she wasn't going to think about him. _

_Carrie was being vague. She wasn't saying much. Carrie had brought our two bags, one for her and one for Kyara. They boarded a private flight and within several hours, they were on a small island with no visible vegetation left on it. Carrie led her carefully to a tunnel hidden by dried brush. _

_Through the tunnel was a large cavern, though Kyara and Carrie never got to get past the entrance. Five other people were standing in the way._

_"Five, what are you doing, bringing an outsider here?" A man asked. He was tall and handsome with blonde hair that was cut short. His eyes were a bright blue and intense, staring at Kyara with obvious disdain. _

_"Does it matter, One? I just came by to pick up some stuff seeing as work will probably pick up again real soon."_

_"You know the rules, Five." This time it was a slightly younger man with dark hair cut close to his head and dark glasses on. He wore a dark green combat suit with a pair of swords in his hands. "No one who isn't dangerous."_

_"Shut up, Six. I don't need to hear your crap right now." Carrie's voice was tight. Kyara recognized the tone was not from annoyance, but something much deeper. _

_"I don't see why it's a big deal. She'll be gone in a minute and it's not like I know where we are," Kyara spoke up._

_"Better not to risk it." She noticed the one called Six start to come at her. Kyara grabbed a gun that was strapped to her leg and aimed it at Six. When he made no indication to stop, she fired._

_She didn't kill him, but part of her wanted to. She merely hit him in the leg. Twice actually. He stood up to pain remarkably well and the first bullet only made him groan._

_"Dangerous, enough?" _

_One laughed out loud, surprising Kyara and everyone else in the cave. "You'll do. Five, get your things and leave. I'm afraid if she stays, I'll need to find a new Six."_

_"Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned." Five answered._

_Five brought Kyara off to a… room. A real wooden room. Kyara decided that she should stopped being surprised now. _

_"Five?" Kyara asked, searching for answers._

_"Yeah? Oh, right. You don't know."_

_"I beginning to think that there is a bunch I don't know about you."_

_"You're right. They call me Five because I am the fifth most dangerous person in the world."_

_Kyara stared. "You can't even kill the spiders in our dorm…"_

_Five laughed. "Mission that went wrong in Australia made me an arachnophobe big time. Scare the hell out of me."_

_"I don't believe in you."_

_"You don't believe in Santa Clause. Doesn't mean you're right."_

_"Wait, what?" _

_"Nevermind."_

_Kyara could never quite see Carrie the same way again. She was always Five. _

_Five took her to a nice island in the Mediterranean Sea where she had connections. They took her in and a couple housed her. She became a part of their community. She met someone there who she actually felt like she could get to close to. However, she vowed never to love again when he dies two years later. Nanna as she like to be called watched over her and gave her advice whenever she needed it._

Nanna looked the then as she did now. Ageless. In her face you could see the countless years she had lived through. She often said that every white hair on her head was a winter that had passed. She looked regal but everyone knew that she often went skinny dipping on the full moons. She represented everything Kyara had come to know as home on this island. Nanna was home.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyara ran up to Nanna like a little girl and hugged the little woman. She only had on thought.

"Is he okay?"

Nanna looked up at Kyara and smiled gently. "Yes, he's hanging in there. He calls out to you every night when his nightmares come."

Kyara was relieved, despite the mention of the nightmares. She hugged Nanna again, apologized for being brief and ran to the village leaving Rex and Cesar behind with Nanna. They had a staring contest. Nanna won.

Nanna smiled at both of them before leading them along a small worn path to the village. It was simple, as if it had come out of ancient history. The houses were small and white, with square holes for windows. Adults were working in the fields as children played in the center of the circle of houses. There couldn't be more than a couple hundred people here. She led them into a house off to the side, slightly bigger than the rest. Inside were perhaps a dozen sick people, all pale and sticky form sweat.

Kyara was standing over a child's bed. He was four years old or so with brown hair and sweet brown eyes. He looked the worst out of them all. As Cesar came close, he could hear the weakness in the boy's voice.

"Ky, you came back. Like you said you would."

"Of course, Rossy. I would never leave you." She hugged him close, scared of letting go. Cesar put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was about to shrug it off when she thought better of it. She needed him right now. "I brought help to. Rex?"

Rex walked over, touched with pity when he saw the boy. Rossy's eyes lit up. "Are you _the_ Rex? The one who fights E.V.O.s all the time? The one who's saved the world a million times?"

Rex smiled. "Not quite a million, but who's counting?"

"You can cure me."

"I can try."

Kyara looked at Rex and whispered in his ear as he knelt down. "I don't care what you have to do. Help him."

Rex nodded and put his hands on the kid. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the nanites inside the boy. He could feel that they weren't activated, but Kyara said that that was exactly the problem. He remembered her telling him to do everything. He took out a deep breath and activated them.

Rossy gasped, but from pain or something else, Rex couldn't tell. All her knew was that the nanites were doing what they were supposed to do, healing the broken in the body.

Rossy sat up, color returning to his face. Rex sat down, his muscles tingling as they always did when he talked with the nanites. A simple thanks was muttered by Kyara as she hugged the boy tightly. She was smiling with a mother's love. Rex backed away and left the building, wondering if his mother ever loved him like that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last one. I hope you like it!**

Cesar woke up with the sun, a habit he had had since he could remember. It was quiet outside, though he could see a few people were already up though and heading to the pastures to watch the livestock or work in the fields. A voice came from behind him.

"She's down by the lagoon." It was Nanna. How the old croon snuck up behind him always would remain a scientific mystery. "She's thinking about you, I think."

"Good or bad?" If anyone knew what Kyara was thinking, it would be this woman.

"Both. I think she's more likely to be deciding on whether or not to adopt Lucy's girl as well as Rossy."

Cesar stopped, shocked by Nanna's news. "You mean Rostam isn't her child?"

"No. His parents were both killed by the disease Rossy and the other's had. The one your brother has saved them from. Ky had lived with the family since she came here so it was only natural she adopt him. It was best on Rostam too, since he already considered her his second mother. She loved Lucy's girl too, but everyone knows it will be too much on her as she doesn't have a husband to help her. Why didn't you ask her?"

"Ask her what?"

Nanna shook her head. Kyara must have seen something special in this boy in order to love him much. "Ask her to marry you, you fool."

"I didn't want the Consortium to hurt her. I knew there was the possibility they might come after her later, but if we ended it, it would be less. And I didn't want her heart to be broken if she thought I was dead."

"She's thought you were dead until yesterday. She is still getting used to the idea her soulmate is alive."

"Soulmate?"

Yep, it must have been something VERY special. "When you love someone that badly, they can't be anything else. You feel the same way." It was a fact more than a question.

"You're right, I do. I used to call her _mi amor_, my love. Now I think _mi alma_, my soul, might be more appropriate. I haven't really lived since I left. I made several bad choices without her help when she was gone."

"Go to her."

Cesar looked at Nanna, finding the permission he wanted so badly in her eyes. He ran to where the lagoon was. It was a beautiful blue green, calm as a mirror's surface. Kyara was standing there, her feet in the water, deep in thought. He came from behind, spinning her around like they used to at the dances. He kissed her, as deeply and as passionately as the time when they had first kissed.

She broke away, staring at Cesar. He felt something start to fade in his heart. She kissed him back.

"I'm so sorry, mi alma," Cesar whispered in her ear.

"Cesar," she said in her practical voice. Cesar used to live it so much, but now dreaded it. "Seven years has past for me. We can't just start where we left off. But," she kissed him lightly. "We can start over."

They kissed as the sun rose up, its golden rays shining past them.


End file.
